


I Would Rather Have You

by ElanorT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's sweet, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is So Whipped, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, like really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanorT/pseuds/ElanorT
Summary: Castiel likes to say his 'people skill' are 'rusty'. Charlie, his only actual friend, likes to say it's an understatement. Maybe she could be kind of right. But to be honest, he is okay with that. He's got Charlie, the best friend he could ever ask for, and his brother Gabriel, the worst. Charlie and him spend almost all their time together, both are total nerds who likes to read books, watch their favourite movies and shows together and Charlie even drags him LARPing once in a while. Castiel was eccepting the fact he will never be a very social person, and he never had a problem with that, until Dean.





	I Would Rather Have You

Castiel like to say his  _people skill_  are  _rusty_. Charlie, his only actual friend, likes to say it is an understatement. Maybe she could be kind of right. However, to be honest, he is okay with that. He has Charlie, the best friend he could ever ask for, and his brother Gabriel, the worst. Charlie and him spend almost all their time together, both are total nerds who likes to read books, watch their favourite movies and shows together and Charlie even drags him LARPing once in a while. Castiel was eccepting the fact he will never be a very social person, and he never had a problem with that, until Dean.

Castiel's previous flatmate Balthazar moved in with his partner and left Castiel to search for a new one. And it's not like he wasn't happy for Balthazar, but looking for a new flatmate can be hell, especially for Castiel. Not only he wasn't very friendly, but also according to Charlie, he made a very bad first impression. But apparently the gods were in a good mood and he found Dean.

Dean was without doubt the perfect flatmate. He was organized, even more then Castiel, but never complained about his habits to leave his dirty socks all over the place. He was usually in his room or out of the flat and Castiel rarely felt like he was there. He was everyone's dream flatmate, and Castiel appreciated it, he really did. Nevertheless, it still felt like it is a missed opportunity of a sort.

Dean seemed like a nice person, and Castiel even saw him reading a few good books over the last few weeks. He hardly knew him, since he was always away or in his room, but Castiel really thought he was worth getting to know. And obviously the fact he wanted to get to know him better had nothing to do with Dean being the most good-looking guy Castiel ever had the pleasure to meet. Well maybe it does. But it was mostly because he was reading Vonnegut the other day.

So Castiel tried.

He tried to start a conversation as often as he could; he tried to invite him to join when he watched a movie and made constant attempts to try to get to know him, with no avail. He tried and tried, but Dean kept answering in a small and nervous voice and couple of words and disappeared in his room again. Castiel guessed his awkward attempts of small talks has scared the guy away, so he asked Charlie to try to talk to him the next time she will visit, but Dean always escaped the moment she appeared. Castiel wasn't sure what to do any more.

Maybe Dean simply didn't want to talk to him? He thought back to all their interactions. There weren't many to be honest. After all, Castiel was nervous to talk to Dean too. Although even in their few conversations, it's not as if Castiel did something extremely out of place. Dean probably thought he was just being polite, right? He spent half an hour with a book in his hand, not really reading, trying to guess what he said wrong when he heard the door opening. The only person but Dean who had the key was Charlie, and she was out of town. He was mentally preparing himself for another awkward small talk when he heard a new voice.

“Hi, I am Sam. You must be Castiel?” Surprised, Castiel turned around. The first thing he could think about was  _tall_. The guy who stood in the entrance was almost as handsome as Dean, and the tallest person Castiel ever met. He had a brown long hair and beautiful eyes and for some reason Castiel could not get the word  _moose_  out of his head. He guy smiled and moved forward, offering his hand to shake. “Nice to meet you. I'm Dean's brother, by the way, and let me tell you, he was right about the eyes.”

Castiel realized he still haven't said anything and tried to get a hold of himself. He was always nervous when he talked to people for the first time. He wanted to ask him why he is here but his words caught him off guard. “What did he say about my eyes?”

 _Damn it Castiel, not the right thing to say!_  he thought to himself but Sam just chuckled, “That they are the bluest eyes he have ever seen.”

Castiel felt himself blush as he looked down. He thought Dean didn't even look at him twice and didn't like him very much, but the way Sam said it made it sound like a huge compliment.

“I know it's not a very Dean thing to say, but you seem really surprised. He is not that- wait a second. Please tell me the two of you had an actual conversation by now?” Castiel just pouted at Sam's words. “He told me 'good morning' once, but it was midnight and he was drunk. Why”?

Sam looked so done with everything that Castiel almost laughed. “Of fucking course. Why would I expect anything else from him?” He mumbled to himself. He then looked up at Castiel with a thoughtful expression.

“Okay, he would hate me for it, but it had to be done. Dean thinks very highly of you,” he started, surprising Castiel, “he really does, even if he won't admit it. You need to hear how he sound when he told me about you. The thing is, Dean is usually the loud, flirty type when it comes to meeting new people, but when he actually like those people he is nervous. He is really a great person once you get to know him, believe me.”

Sam picked up the charger from the coffee table and turned to leave. Glancing at Castiel for the last time he added, “give him a change, will you? He actually really likes you,” and closed the door after him.

Well that could have gone much worse considering he only said one sentence since Sam opened the door, he thought has he fell on the couch tiredly. So Dean thought he was nice and wanted to get to know him and that why he never spoke to him. Who would have guessed? It was half weird half cute, in Castiel's opinion. He is usually the nervous one and the other way around was new. He tried to think back to the first time he met Charlie. He knew they could get along well the moment he saw her, but he was so scared to screw it up he almost screw it up.

Talking to Sam changed the way Castiel looked at his interactions with Dean. Now that he knew why Dean was avoiding him, he knew what needs to be done. The question is, how? What can Castiel do to help Dean feel more comfortable around him? Maybe inviting him to his movie nights could be a good start.

Castiel needed to think.

His first attempt after the conversation was the next day. It was a nice afternoon and Dean was due back from work any minute. Castiel had his collection of movies, popcorn and a bunch of blankets. When the door opened, Castiel tried to look more casual, like he wasn't waiting for Dean, which he was sure he failed. Dean looked a little tired, his shirt covered in fresh oil spots from his work at the garage.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled at his as he entered, “I am watching a movie. Would you like to join?”

He knew he shouldn't expect Dean to join him, after all, he never did, but he still hoped something would be different this time. He knew it was stupid, the only thing that changed since last time was him, and his perspective, but he was still hopeful. That why he was more sad then he usually was when Dean smiled a small, nervous and unfairly cute smile back and retreated to his room without a word.

Castiel needed a plan.

 


End file.
